1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic parking control device for carrying out automatic parking assist and fully automatic parking by using a surround view camera and a surround obstacle-distance sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the purpose of keeping a driver from feeling unease in a case where collision with an obstacle is expected during automatic parking control, so that his/her vehicle or car (hereinafter represented by “vehicle”) has to be stopped, a conventional automatic parking control device such as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-81022, performs steering control and speed control so that the vehicle may move along a target route toward a recognized parking space. When the vehicle is detected approaching an obstacle while the vehicle is moving toward the parking space, a collision position where the vehicle will collide with the obstacle is calculated. Based on a buffer distance which is set depending on whether the vehicle advances or backs up and the collision position calculated as above, a stop position on the target route is calculated, and speed control is performed so that the vehicle may stop at the calculated stop position.
Such a conventional automatic parking control device as above is only for the purpose of moving the user's or driver's vehicle to a parking space which is a specific target, but is not a technique for predicting the user's actions or behavior after the purpose has been achieved by moving the car.
Since the normal act of stopping a vehicle in a parking space per se, is aimed at either actions prior to the user getting out and leaving the vehicle or only stopping the vehicle temporarily in that space, succeeding actions by the user such as turning the ignition OFF become necessary.
Also, as the main means for informing the user of the fact that the automatic parking operation has been completed, there are cited a “completion alarms”, or an “indicator displays” such as in the instrumental panel indicating the completion, or the like.
However, there have been cases where such means may not allow operations after those automatic parking operations or automatic parking assist operations have ended to be surely executed or may allow those operations to be forgotten in a busy driving environment, etc.